


Of Nargles and Ferrous Wheels

by WolfSquish



Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Luna doing Luna things, why is there no character tag for DUM-E?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Luna tries to help Tony, and solve the magic vs technology problem all at once.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Tony Stark
Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Of Nargles and Ferrous Wheels

“No no no no no! What are you doing? DUM-E, put that out!” Tony ran over to where he’d set Luna to work on tightening some simple screws for some of his bots. She’d asked to help out, said she was bored just hanging around all day, she didn’t have a massive company to run, and it wasn’t deemed safe for her to be out and about and looking for what Tony referred to as ‘cryptids’. 

Somehow, she’d managed to set the table on fire while trying to make magic work with Tony’s technology. It was fascinating to her, the way the flames ignited from the pure magic she’d wrapped around the bolts in an attempt to tighten them. So when Tony’s adorable little boy came to put out the fire, she couldn’t help but pout, though the sad beep that followed before they dropped the fire extinguisher with a loud clang, picked up a rag with their claw, and offered the rag to Luna. Her tears hadn’t formed though; DUM-E’s kindness had made sure that none welled up. 

“How did you manage that?” Tony asked as he came over, sending DUM-E to work cleaning the mess left behind by the fire extinguisher with the rag. 

“I was just trying to make magic work.” Luna explained simply before shrugging and getting to her feet to look at what Tony had been working on. 

“Heyeyeyyeyeyy, don’t touch anything.” Tony tripped over his feet as he all but ran after her in an attempt to get there before her and save his precious chips from her mysterious ability to set things on fire. 

Luna just smiled up at him as she looked at the chips and tilted her head a little before picking up the pen Tony had been taking notes with and drawing something in the margins. “That should work.” She told him with a blinding smile as she went back to the mess DUM-E was failing to clean up because they couldn’t reach. 

“Here, I’ll help.” She and they worked together to clean up the mess, Tony showed Luna what to do again, Luna tried to make the magic work again, and Tony then set her up to work under the fume hood, which had an extinguisher built in. 

Luna had never felt so at home as she did here of all places, surrounded by things not quite alive, yet so full of life. 


End file.
